Voices from the Heart
by CIDans
Summary: This story is based on cute sachvi chilli powder z review so that i can know wheather to continue or not.
1. Chapter 1

After Alisha threw chili powder on Purvi's face. Her eyes started burning and she started crying for help. Sachin came there running put his hand on purvi's shoulder and took her aside. He poured water on her eyes to clean powder and brought some ice to apply on her eyes. Purvi opened her eyes and saw her senior sitting beside applying ice with one hand and his other hand was on her head consoling her like a mother consoling her 5 year old kid fallen from his bicycle. His eyes experiencing pain of purvi and his face showing worried expressions.

_Sachin(in caring and motherly tone): Tum thik to hona purvi?_

_Purvi: Yes sir._

As soon as she completed her sentence he stood up and threw away the remaining ice. The lovely mother has vanished and there stood a stern, tough cop with an expressionless face. Purvi was staring at him still trying to find the person she saw few seconds ago.

_Sachin(in orderly tone): Toh phir chalo alisha ae puch tach bhi karni hai._

They took Alisha to the bureau and the case was solved that day. Everyone went to their home.

**At Purvi's home**

Purvi was trying to sleep but couldn't . She was constantly thinking about sachin. She had never seen him like this before. She even did not noticed or bothered to noticed him much before this incident. Thoughts were pouring her mind but her body was tired and she slept surrendering her mind to the body.

**At the CID bureau in the morning**

Everyone was working at the bureau. Sachin was sitting on his desk. His eyes buried into files as if they are the world's most beautiful landscape. He did not bothered to look anywhere else. But two eyes were fixed on him. Trying to read his expressionless face which never conveyed anything and understand his eyes which spoke a thousand words.

_Shreya: Kya hua purvi tu sachin sir ko kyu dekh rahi hai?_

_Purvi: Nahi yaar main kuch soch rahi thi._

Meanwhile a case is reported and ACP sends pankaj, sachin and purvi together to investigate.

They reach the house of the goon whom they are finding. The goon was missing but his father was present there. The goon's father was on wheelchair and could not walk. As soon as they asked him about the goon he said that he doesn't know about him. They knew he was telling a lie pankaj was about to shout but sachin stopped him.

_Sachin(sitting on his knees):Dekhiye uncle hum apki haalat samajte hain par aap bhi hamari baat samaj ne ki koshish humse bade hain hamari umar apke paar chune ki hai aap pe haath uthane ki nahin. Agar aap hume nahin batayenge toh hume majboori mein who karna hoga jo hum nahin chahate._

_Old man(sobbing): Mera beta apne dosto ke saath har raat ko roshini bar jata hai. _

_Sachin: Thank you apne bête ke bare mein sochne ki jagah hamari madad ki._

_Old man: Usme shukriya kehne wali kaunsi baat hai waise bhi kaunsa mera beta accha insane hai jiske liye main kisike liye musibat khadi karoon ya khud musibat mod lu. Kaash mera beta bhi tumhare jaisa papa bahut khushkismat insane hai._

Sachin's face turned pale on hearing the word stood up and moved to the car along with purvi and pankaj

_Purvi(in mind): Ye sir ko achanak se kya ho gaya do minute pehle to aisa baat kar rahe the jaise unke apne papa ho aur badme bina bye bole hi chale gaye._

They reached roshini bar at night and saw the goon. The goon was drinking and talking to the bar girl.

_Sachin(to the goon): Thodi baat humse bhi karlo_

_Goon: Tum log kaun ho._

_Pankaj: Hum log CID se hai._

The goon ran and they went behind chasing him.

_Pankaj(taking out his gun):Shoot kardo sir_

_Sachin: Nahi hume ise zinda pakadna hai isliye koi shoot nahi karega._

Pankaj fell in between so Sachin and Purvi went behind him leaving pankaj. They reached an old mill chasing the goon where the goon disappeared as there was complete darkness in the mill. They were trying to find him suddenly someone shot sachin's leg. He fell down and his gun fell a little far. Purvi sat beside him.

_Purvi(in worried tone): Aap thik to hai na sir._

_Sachin: Ha purvi main thik hu._

Purvi gave him a hand to get up. Meanwhile the goon came with gun in his hand and shot purvi but sachin came in between and his arm also got shot. They both fell down and before the goon could shoot again purvi picked sachin's gun and shot the goon. The goon died immediately on the spot.

**At the CID bureau**

DCP chitrole was at the bureau cursing ACP for the mistake of his team of shooting the goon which they wanted alive. Meanwhile purvi, pankaj and sachin entered as they had gone to the hospital for sachin's dressing.

_DCP(shouting at purvi): Tums ek kaam thik se nahi hota hai. Goli maar di use pata hai kitna important tha wo hamare nahi tumhe to bada shauk hai apni manmani karne goli nahi kha sakte the._

_Purvi(almost crying): Sir wo.._

_Sachin(interrupting in between): I am sorry meri galti ki wajah se uski maut ho gayi._

_DCP:Kyu do goli to kha chuke the teesre bhi kha lete to wo zinda pakda main tumhare sorry ka kya karu._

_Sachin: Sorry sir wo right hand mein goli lagne ki wajah se goli misfire hoke uske dil pe lag gayi._

_DCP:Lo ek goli kya lag gayi galat jagah nishana laga diya. Training mein kya so rahe the. ACP ye kaisa officer leke aaye ho jisse ek goli thik se nahi chalti._

DCP cursed sachin for more than an hour and suspended him for two days. Sachin headed towards his house purvi tried to stop him but couldn't .

**At Purvis home**

_Purvi (thinking):Sir ne aisa kyu kiya wo chahte to DCP sir ko sab sach bata sakte the phir bhi unhone nahi kaha. Jabki pehle hi unhe meri wajah se itni chot lag gayi thi. Sir meri itni parwah karte hai us din bhi unhone mujhe itne pyaar se sambhala tha. Mujhe pata hai sir mujse pyaar karte hai lekin kabhi kehte nahi. Aisa lagta hai jaise unki zindagi mein koi taklif hai jiski wajah se who pyaar ka ishar nahin karna chahte lekin main unki taklif door karke hi rahungi._

Purvis mind was full of voices from her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reviews. Hope you will like this part of story.**

* * *

**In the CID bureau**

Everyone was present at the bureau except sachin. The Duo were talking about yesterdays matter and feeling bad for sachin. Purvi entered the bureau but was not in a good mood because of yesterdays matter. The informers informed about the goon's friends and the CID team nabbed them they solved the case the next day as the goon's friends told the name of culprit during interrogation. As the case was solved everyone left the bureau 5'o clock in the evening.

**At Purvi's house in evening**

Purvi was sitting in the hall on the sofa lost in thoughts.

_Purvi(in mind): Pata nahi sir ko kya problem hai jo who kisi se nahi kehte. Ek baar problem bata denge to solve karne mein asani hogi._

Someone came into the house but purvi didn't notice. The person stared purvi for a few seconds expecting a reply. But as purvi didn't reply the person went to his room and after half an hour the person went to the kitchen trying to make something. Purvi heard the noise coming from the kitchen and went in the kitchen.

_Purvi: Kaun hai wahapar._

There was no reply. So purvi went near to the person and put her on the shoulder of the person. The person turned.

_Purvi: Are Ananya tu kab aayi(here ananya is younger sister of purvi)_

_Ananya: Aadhe ghante pehle._

_Purvi: Maine to nahi dekha tujhe aate hue._

_Ananya: (making angry face)Kaise dekhte khayalo mein jo khoye huye the aap. Waise bhi aap ko apni choti behen aaj kal dikhayi kaha deti hai._

_Purvi: Kya hua tuje koi problem hai._

_Ananya: Kuch nahi bas college mein jhagda ho gaya kuch dosto ke saath._

_Purvi: Toh pehle batana chaiye tha na mujhe. Main problem solve kar deti. _

_Ananya: Apne pucha hi nahi aur waise bhi aap kuch sooch rahe the aur aap ne mujhe notice bhi nahi kiya._

_Purvi: Matlab agar main na puchu ya tuje notice na karu to tu mujhe saamne se aakar problem nahi batayegi._

_Ananya: Main kya duniya ka koi bhi insan aapko saamne se aakar problem nahi batayega._

_Purvi(in mind): Baat to sahi hai ananya ki. Shayad ise liye sachin sir bhi mujhe apni problem nahi bata rahe. Waise bhi maine unhe nahi kabhi kuch pucha hai aur nahi unhe notice karne ki taklif ki hai jo who mujhe apni problem batayenge. Agar mein sir ke saath thoda time spend karu to woh mujhe zaroor apni problem batayenge.(a smile crept on purvi's face)_

_Ananya: Di aap phir kaha kho gaye aur aap aise mand mand kyu muskura rahe ho._

_Purvi(hugging ananya tighty): Tu duniya ki sabse sweet aur pyari sister hai. Tujhe bhook lagi hai na chal main tujhe tera favourite burger khilati hoon._

They both went outside for dinner and came home late night after having ice cream and went to sleep.

**In the CID bureau**

It was early morning and no one was present at the bureau except sachin who arrived early to sort his files which were untouched for two days. He buried his head in the file such as they were the only things he was missing since two days. Purvi entered the bureau. It was much early for her but she managed because she knew that she will find sachin alone as he is the only one who arrives so early.

_Purvi(with cutest smile she could give): Good morning sir._

_Sachin(with surprise expressions): Good Morning purvi. Tum yaha itni jaldi._

_Purvi: Ha sir wo bas aise hi._

Sachin shifted his eyes from her to the file and started doing his work.

_Purvi: Aapko koi taklif hai._

_Sachin(with astonished expressions): Matlab._

_Purvi(trying to change her question): Nahi sir wo aapko chot lagi thi to main puch rahi thi ki kahi aapko koi taklif to nahi ho rahi._

_Sachin: Nahi main thik hu._

Sachin started his work again and purvi was forced to go on her desk. She was clueless what to do and suddenly she found one file of an old case.

_Purvi(with file in her hands): Sir mujse yeh file sort nahi ho rahi hai. Aap meri madad karenge?_

_Sachin: Lao yeh file mujhe de do main ise dekh lunga. Tum koi dusra kaam karo._

_Purvi: (in loud voice): Nahi._

Sachin started starring her.

_Purvi(in low tone): Mera matlab agar mein aapko file de dungi to khud file sort karna kaise sikhungi. _

_Sachin: Achha thik hai. Hum saath me milke file sort karte hain._

Sachin and purvi started to sort file together. Everyone started coming in the bureau and a case was reported. Luckily ACP sent sachin and purvi together for investigation at Kamal bungalows where the suspect was to be found.

**At Kamal bungalows**

They belled the suspect's house and a girl of about 17-18 yrs opened the door. She was wearing a sari and was trying to cover her face with it's pallu.

_Sachin: Hum log CID se hai. Hume sudeep se milna hai._

_The girl: Ji woh to ghar pe nahi hai. Woh apne office mein honge._

Sachin signaled purvi to check the house. She went in and came after few minutes.

_Purvi: Nahi sir ghar me koi nahi hai._

_Sachin: Toh hum chalte hai._

They turned to move out but sachin saw something and stopped.

_Sachin(pointing at the girls neck): Ye nishan kaisa._

_Girl: Wo main gir gayi thi_

_Sachin: Dekho yeh sab chupane ke liye tum bohot choti ho aur waise bhi girne se aisa koi nishaan nahi hota. Iss liye sach sach batao kya tumhe uss sudeep ne mara._

The girl started crying and sachin signaled purvi to handle her. Purvi took the girl and made her sit on the sofa and she sat beside her. Sachin brought a glass of water from the kitchen and gave it to her and sat on his knees before the girl.

_Sachin(in soft tone): Deekho aise rote nahi hai. Chalo batao yeh kisne kiya._

_The girl: Sudeep ne kiya._

_Sachin: Woh tumhe aise aksar maarta peetta hai._

_The girl: Ha._

_Purvi: Tumne iss bare mein kabhi apne maa-papa ko nahi bataya. Dekho agar tumne unki marzi ke khilaf bhi shaddi ki hai to bhi woh tumhari madad kaarenge._

_The girl: Ye shaddi mere maa-papa ne hi karwayi hai. Mujhe to waise bhi shaddi nahi karni thi mujhe aage padna tha. Par sudeep mere bhaiya ka bussiness partner hai to maa-papa ne meri shaddi uske saath karwadi. Maine uske maarne pitne wali baat maa-papa ko batayi thi par unhone meri baat nahi maani. Pata nahi mere maa-papa mujhse bhaiya jitna pyaar kyu nahi karte._

_Sachin: Har baar zaroori nahi hota ki maa-papa apne sab hi bacho se ek jitna pyaar kare. Kayi baar to sirf ek ke hisse mein pyaar aur dusre ke hisse mein zindagi bhar ke liye pyaar ka intezar hota hai._

Sachin had a tinch in his voice when he spoke this. His eyes turned red as if he was going to cry but he hid his tears and stood up and headed towards the door.

_Sachin(In orderly tone): Chalo purvi_

_Purvi(in mind): Yeh sir ko kya hua aur wo aisa kyu keh rahe the. Pichle baar jab uss uncle ne papa kaha tha tab bhi sir aisa hi react kar rahe the. Kahi sir ko unke parents se koi problem to nahi. Shayad unke bachpan mein kuch hua ho._

**In the CID bureau**

Sudeep had been caught from his office and he spoke the name of the person who was behind all this. He told them that the person comes often to the amusement park.

_ACP(to purvi): Tum undercover mein amusement park jao aur waha nazar rakho._

_Daya: Purvi akeli kaise jayegi._

_Purvi: Toh sir mere saath sachin sir ko bejh dijeye._

_Daya: Sachin hi kyu?_

_Purvi: Woh sir ab sachin sir ko undercover ka itna experience hai. Woh pehle bhi undercover mein kaam karte the iss liye sachin sir kaha aur koi baat nahi hai._

_ACP: Thik hai tum aur sachin jao._

_Purvi(in mind): Amusement park matab bache aur unka bachpana agar bachpan ki koi baat hogi to sir batadenge._

**At the amusement park**

Sachin was at the fast food counter and purvi was wearing a teddy suit. She was dancing with the kids while sachin was looking here and there for the culprit. Purvi came towards the fast food counter in her break wearing the teddy suit.

_Purvi(opening her arms in shahrukh style): Main kaise lag rahi hu._

A smile crept on sachin's face

_Sachin: Acchi lag rahi ho. _

_Purvi: Sir aapko pata hai mujhe amusement parks bachpan se bohot pasand hai aur aapko._

_Sachin: Mujhe bhi bohot pasand hai. Ballons, rides, games…(his face turned gloomy and he stopped speaking)_

_Sachin(changing the topic): Ye sab chodo aur as pass nazar rakho khooni kabhi bhi aa sakta hai._

Purvi spotted the murderer and they arrested and took him to bureau where he confessed his crime. The case was closed and everyone headed towards their home.

**At Sachin's house**

Sachin was thinking about something and suddenly he heard the doorbell. Sachin opened the door and was shocked on seeing the person on the door.

_Sachin: Are purvi tum yaha iss waqt koi kaam tha._

_Purvi: Ha sir._

Sachin made her sit on the sofa and went to take water in the kitchen.

_Purvi: Ouch.._

_Sachin(in the kitchen): Yeh to purvi ki aawaz hai. _

He rushed towards the hall and sat on the knees before her .

_Sachin(holding her hand): Kya hua kaha chot lagi. Tum thik to ho._

_Purvi: Kahi bhi lagi ho aapko farak padta hai._

_Sachin(in concerned tone) : Zahir si baat hai farak padta hai. Main... (in stern voice) tumhara senior hu mujhe farak kyu nahi padega._

_Sachin: Tum yahi ruko main first aid kit leke ata hu._

Purvi caught sachin's hand.

_Purvi: Sir main jaanti hu aap mujse pyaar karte hain. Lekin pata nahi wo kaunsi baat hai jo aap kisi se nahi kehte . Main jaanti hu jo bhi baat hai wo aapke parents se related hain. Sir taklif ko dil mein rakhne se sirf takif badti hai kam nahi hoti._

She thought he would become angry scold her or even hit her. She was ready for anything that can lessen his pain. But what happened was unexpected. Sachin sat on the ground he was staring at purvi and within few seconds he started crying. He was crying bitterly like a 4 yr old kid who had been lost somewhere. He placed his head on purvi's lap and spoke his heart out.

_Sachin(sobbing): Main najayas hu. Main jab 3 yr ka tha jab maa mujhe papa ke pass ek note ke saath chod ke chali gayi. Unhone note mein likha tha ki unki shaddi hone wali hai iss liye woh mujhe papa ke pass chod kar ja rahi hai. Papa already shaddi shuda the unka ek beta bhi tha arjun. Woh kabhi mujse pyaar nahi karte the. Chooti maa bhi kabhi seedhe muh baat nahi karti thi. Unse kabhi kuch bhi maango woh nahi late the. Kabhi koi festival ya family function mujhe saath nahi rakhte the. Har kisi ko yahi kehte the ki unka ek hi beta hai arjun. Woh kabhi mera birthday bhi nahi maanate the. Pehle mujhe lagta tha ki papa hai hi aise par jab wo arjun se baat karte the. Use sehlate the. Uske saath khelte the. Uski har demand puri karte the tab mujhe lagta tha ki shayad main hi itna bura hu jise pyaar nahi kiya ja sakta. Iss liye woh kabhi mere kisi bhi achievement mein khush nahi hote the. Yaha tak ki jab meri job CID mein lagi tab khush hone ki jagah unhone mujhe ghar se nikal diya. Pichle 10 yrs se unhone mujhe ek phone bhi nahi kiya. Main jab bhi unhe phone karta hoon woh mujse baat nahi karte. Main tumse pyaar karta hoon purvi lekin mujhe laga ki jab mere najayas hone ki wajah se mere maa-papa mujhe chod chuke hai to agar tumhe ye pata chala to tum bhi mujhe chod dogi. Iss liye maine tumhe kabhi kuch nahi bataya._

_Purvi: Nahi sir main aapko nahi chodungi_

_Sachin(in childish tone): Saachi_

_Purvi: Mucchi_

Purvi was seeing lovingly his face and caressing his hair and sachin drifted in sleep in purvi's lap. The most peaceful sleep he ever had.

* * *

**Plz review. Story kaise likhe hai pata hi nahi chalta itne kam reviews milte hai.**


End file.
